


огонь горит

by evil_thing



Category: Hi-Lite Records, Khh, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Правительство Южной Кореи не слишком дружелюбно к мутантам и Вону чувствует это на собственной шкурепереезд старьямарт 2019
Kudos: 1





	огонь горит

_Толстый слой металла приглушает звуки снаружи. Их, впрочем, и так сложно воспринимать из-за каких-то веществ, которыми его снова накачали. Он, наверное, мог бы от них избавиться. Но для этого нужно сосредоточиться, а его слишком клонит в сон. Всё вокруг дёргается из стороны в сторону, руки и ноги давно онемели. Там, по ту сторону его саркофага, происходит что-то важное, слышны крики и звуки выстрелов. Он пытается удержаться в сознании так долго, как может, но голова снова кружится, в нос бьёт резкий запах лекарств и чего-то сладковатого, веки тяжелеют. Он закрывает глаза, но темнота не меняется._

В следующий раз он приходит в себя, когда кто-то пинает стенку саркофага, примерно на уровне его локтя. Вокруг всё ещё темно, голова тяжёлая, мысли ворочаются с трудом, тело как будто ватное и не везде понятно, есть ли оно вообще. Но он чувствует как “всплывает”. Голоса снаружи звучат приглушённо и как-то необычно. А потом крышку приоткрывают и свет не яркий, но всё равно режет глаза.  
– Это ещё, что за хрень? – спрашивает незнакомый голос.  
Наверное, нужно испугаться, но он слишком обдолбан успокоительными и снотворным.  
– Сам ты хрень, хён, – отвечает кто-то. – Это, кажется, человек.  
– Вижу, что не ананас. Нам разве заказывали человека?  
– Да там как-то особо не до выбора было, если ты забыл. Мы же просто забрали всё, вместе с машиной, и свалили, пока был шанс.  
Крышку откидывают полностью, и внутрь заглядывает сразу несколько незнакомых лиц.  
– Выглядит совсем мелким.  
– Ты живой там, парень?  
– Здесь написано, что он “Феникс”.  
– Звучит как крутое имя мутанта!  
Сразу несколько рук тянутся, чтобы его освободить.

На самом деле его имя Чо Вону, но он не помнит, чтобы его так называли. Обычно это было “мальчик”, “урод”, “мутантское отродье”, “эй, ты” и иногда “Феникс”. И он правда мутант. Если судить по тому, с какой опаской с ним обращались все эти годы, – довольно сильный. Хотя, возможно, те люди просто боялись всех мутантов подряд. Потому что, по сути, Вону не опасный, его способность – заживлять раны, свои и чужие. Почему-то это происходит в сопровождении огня, искр и жара. И эта часть выглядит довольно впечатляюще и была бы опасной, но поджечь что-нибудь неживое, он не может, а живому его пламя не вредит. Лечить себя пока что получается лучше, чем других, но он прогрессирует.

– Вы меня похитили? – спрашивает Вону.  
Он сидит на бортике своего саркофага. Они всё ещё внутри машины, принадлежащей одной из правительственных лабораторий, но эти люди вокруг никаким образом не вписываются в обстановку. Во-первых, они не в форме – на тех, кто обычно его окружал, всегда были хотя бы халаты. А во-вторых, они просто не выглядят как те, кто мог бы работать на правительство. Довольно длинные волосы одного выкрашены в серо-голубой цвет, а на шее и руках мелькают татуировки, у другого и вовсе дреды. Всего парней четверо, и они разглядывают Вону с не меньшим любопытством, чем он их.  
– Ну, не то чтобы прямо тебя, – хмыкает татуированный. – Мы взяли машину целиком, а ты получился в комплекте.  
Очень хочется спросить, что теперь будет, но Вону не рискует. Он может просто подождать и посмотреть.  
– Так что ты можешь? – спрашивает дредастый.  
Тощий парень с короткими выбеленными волосами бросает на него удивлённый взгляд, как будто тот спрашивает что-то неприличное. Но Вону не стеснительный, жизнь в лаборатории отбивает такие вещи.  
– Я покажу? – предлагает он.  
– Только без фокусов, – предупреждает хмурый и самый грозный на вид. Его кожа отливает металлическим блеском.  
– Это не опасно, – говорит Вону.  
Он по очереди задирает рукава, осматривая свои руки: после таких поездок там частенько остаются синяки или даже ссадины от наручей, которыми его пристёгивают к саркофагу. И действительно, на левом запястье есть кровоподтёк и немного содрана кожа. Вытягивая руку вперёд так, чтобы было видно всем, Вону ждёт пару секунд и накрывает повреждённое место второй ладонью. От неё сразу начинает идти тепло, быстро переходящее в жар, между пальцами пробиваются насколько искр, хорошо заметных в полумраке фургона, и сразу же за ними вспыхивают языки пламени. В отличие от большинства людей, которые раньше видели Вону в действии, эти парни не начинают орать и даже не дёргаются. Только тощий приоткрывает рот. Огонь горит секунд пять – травма не серьёзная. Вону стряхивает крошки пепла и показывает им чистое запястье.  
– Круто, – говорит дредастый с одобрением.  
– Выглядит так, будто это не очень приятно, – это уже хмурый. – Больно?  
– Скорее просто горячо, – говорит Вону, – но я привык.  
– А с чем-нибудь посерьёзнее справишься?  
– Да, только гореть будет дольше.  
– А если руку отрезать? – снова дредастый.  
– Джиту! – одёргивает его тощий.  
– Не знаю, – Вону пожимает плечами, – но однажды мне отрезали мочку уха.  
– Я же пошутил, – немного нервно морщится дредастый Джиту.  
Но его взгляд, как и у остальных троих, мечется от одного уха Вону к другому. Обе мочки на месте.

И в этот момент дверь фургончика с грохотом откатывается в сторону. Трое из четверых мгновенно ощетиниваются оружием, кожа хмурого уже откровенно блестит металлом, а контуры тощего, единственного, кто не схватился ни за что, как будто расплываются и начинают подрагивать.  
– Вы охренели в край? – спрашивает новый мутант, забираясь внутрь. – Рэдди, ты куда, мать твою, рацию засунул? И это я ещё не спрашиваю, почему вы спёрли машину и где та, на которой уезжали.  
– Хён, ну ты чего, – выдыхает татуированный, опуская пушку. – А если бы мы?  
– Если бы вы что? – хмыкает тот. – Хотел бы я посмотреть, как бы вы меня подстрелили.  
Он стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и у него нет ничего похожего на оружие. Но почему-то чувствуется, что никто из этих четверых не смог бы ничего ему сделать. Хотя Вону понятия не имеет, на что они способны.  
– Ладно, – новый хён выглядит самым старшим и самым главным, – пора двигать на катер. Вы нашли всё по списку? И кто это, чёрт побери?  
Он кивает в сторону Вону, которому хочется съёжиться и забраться обратно в свой саркофаг.  
– Мутант из железной коробки, – отвечает татуированный. – Те парни перевозили его вместе со всем прочим, ну мы и прихватили случайно.  
Остальные начинают шевелиться, подтаскивая всякие ящики и коробки ближе к выходу. А новый хён внимательно смотрит на Вону и говорит:  
– Ты, конечно, прости, парень, но мы ничего про тебя не знаем, а тебе про нас лишнего знать незачем. Так что можешь собирать свои вещички, если они у тебя есть, и придумывать, куда податься.  
Вону не удивлён и не расстраивается, он им правда никто, даже имён не знает. Другое дело, что он большую часть жизни провёл в лаборатории и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Но справится как-нибудь, зря он что ли Википедию читал? Он сидит и смотрит, как непонятные чуваки обчищают машину, вынося всё, что представляет хоть какую-то ценность. Саркофаг они не трогают и это, почему-то, приятно, как будто эта вещь принадлежит лично Вону. Пусть он и ненавидит этот проклятый ящик.  
Сейчас, кажется, осень. Сквозь тонкую подошву его обуви слишком быстро начинает тянуть холодом от земли. Вону смотрит в удаляющиеся спины, прикидывая, сколько у него шансов выжить.  
А потом начинается стрельба.

  


* * *

  


Когда Вону открывает глаза, над ним снова нависает один из тех мутантов из фургона. Тощий блондин осторожно трясёт его за плечо.  
– Эй, ты очнулся? Мы, кажется, снова тебя похитили. Только не дёргайся, тебя зацепило выстрелом. И, видимо, Майклом тоже зацепило.  
Вону облизывает пересохшие губы и пытается понять, где болит больше всего. Он лежит на чём-то жёстком, и в комнатке слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть что-нибудь, но отчётливо пахнет железом и водорослями. У него онемело левое плечо и жутко ноет что-то в правой руке. Требуется довольно много усилий для того, чтобы поднять её в воздух. Как только ладонь отрывается от поверхности, Вону щурится и чувствует, как вспыхивает пламя. Горит сильно, жар перекрывает все прочие ощущения, это значит, что сломана кость, а может и не одна. Всё так же медленно он тянется к плечу, пока и туда не перекидывается огонь. Больно очень, но терпеть можно. Благодаря людям из лаборатории Вону знает, что болевой порог у него выше, чем обычно у людей. Он запоздало думает о том, что нужно было попросить снять с него одежду: та часть, которая пропиталась кровью, сгорит. Всё длится несколько минут, и Вону надеется, что его не бросили одного.  
– Эй, – зовёт он осипшим голосом, горло пересохло и слиплось. – Вы здесь? Можно воды?  
– С ума сойти можно, – говорит тощий парень, протягивая ему пластиковый стакан.  
Его зовут Свэйди, и сейчас они на катере. Скорее всего, их выследили из-за фургона, который они одолжили вместе с Вону. Майкл и Пало-хён быстро раскидали нападающих, но Вону получил пулю в плечо – его белая пижама оказалась слишком заметной в сумерках. А Джиту повезло куда меньше.  
– Кто-то ещё ранен? – спрашивает Вону. – Я могу помочь.  
Свэйди улыбается.  
– Ты не представляешь, как сильно я надеялся, что ты такое умеешь!

У Джиту пуля в животе, и выглядит он не очень: весь холодный и липкий от пота, тяжело дышит, морщится от боли. Рядом с ним сидит парень с татуировками, прижимая повязку к ране, и та почти полностью красная.  
– Мы пытались достать пулю, – объясняет он, – но сразу начинало много кровить, так ничего не вышло.  
У него лоб тоже в холодном поту.  
– Можно я сяду? – спрашивает Вону. Он вдруг начинает ужасно нервничать, сердце колотится так, что слышно в ушах. Что, если у него не получится? Такого никогда не случалось, но мало ли что? С одной стороны, он уверен в своих силах, с другой, никогда не пытался лечить кого-то с инородными предметами внутри. А ещё, он ни разу не был на открытой воде и боится не удержать равновесие на качающемся полу.  
– Будет больно, – предупреждает Вону. – И очень горячо.  
Осторожно убирает повязку – под ней всё в крови, и из маленькой круглой дырочки сочится ещё и ещё. Пламя вспыхивает в тот же момент, когда он касается кожи Джиту. Тот подвывает тихонько и мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Вону накрывает одну ладонь другой для надёжности, чтобы ничего не съехало, и вдруг видит, как в воздухе перед ним начинают танцевать чёрно-красные отрывистые линии. Они дрожат и переплетаются в каких-то случайных орнаментах, превращаются в схематичных человечков и снова разваливаются на отдельные штрихи и точки.  
– Это его ребята, – объясняет парень с татухами, который переместился подержать Джиту за плечи, – они почти не материальные. Жаль, что он так отвратительно рисует.  
Огонь горит потрескивая, разбрасывая яркие белые искры, облизывает руки Вону до самых локтей.  
– Выглядит так, словно на нашем корыте с минуты на минуту рискует начаться пожар, – раздаётся откуда-то сзади. – В этом случае я ваш трофей утоплю быстрее, чем он сам захлебнётся.  
– Не начнётся, – обещает Вону, – я не могу поджечь неживое.  
Чёрно-красные человечки водят дрожащие, спотыкающиеся хороводы вокруг огня, и спустя минуты три-четыре тот, наконец, постепенно становится меньше. Вону садится обратно на стул, с которого успел вскочить, и смотрит, как между его пальцами пробиваются последние язычки. Когда пропадают и они, Вону убирает ладони, и посреди ярко малинового отпечатка его пятерни остаётся лежать та самая пуля. Кожа там горячая, как будто от солнечного ожога, но Вону знает, что след скоро пройдёт. Джиту тяжело дышит, прикрыв глаза, жажда у него сейчас должна быть зверская.  
– Полезно, не поспоришь, – говорят сзади, – только спецэффектов многовато.

  


* * *

  


Уже поздняя ночь, а может и раннее утро – Вону плохо ориентируется во времени. Он сидит на палубе катера, переодетый в чьи-то огромные шмотки и допивает третью бутылку воды. После всего, что случилось сегодня, у него обезвоживание и потрескавшиеся губы. Рядом примостился Свэйди, а чуть в стороне, облокотившись на борт, курит татуированный. Его зовут Рэдди, и он умеет видеть сквозь предметы. Джиту запускает в пространство рисованных человечков и другие мелкие картинки, Свэйди управляет ветром, хмурого Майкла за глаза дразнят железным человеком. Есть ещё двое старших хёнов, про которых Вону пока спрашивать побаивается. Вот и вся команда.  
– Первый раз видишь столько мутантов разом? – спрашивает Рэдди.  
– Не только мутантов, обычных людей впервые столько за раз вижу. Чтобы не военные и не учёные.  
– Ты всю жизнь, что ли, по этим лабораториям сидел?  
Вону кивает.  
– С детства. Ничего другого и не помню толком.  
– Тогда события последних суток для тебя должны быть настоящим шоком, – говорит Рэдди.  
– Так и есть.  
Рэдди смотрит на него очень внимательно.  
– А ты не очень эмоциональный парень, да?  
– Выгорел немножко, – отвечает Вону.  
Рэдди фыркает.

Они правда не собирались его похищать. У них был заказ на часть груза, который перевозила эта колонна, и наводка на маршрут. По плану, они собирались отбить одну машину и, пока Свэйди держал завесу из песка и ветра, выпотрошить её.  
– Но кое-кто криворукий, не будем показывать пальцем, своим супер грейт хуррикейном зацепил и наш бэтмобиль тоже. Так что пришлось импровизировать на ходу.  
– Сам ты криворукий, хён, – бурчит Свэйди и делает несколько движений размытой рукой.  
– Только, блин, попробуй! – вопит Рэдди за секунду до того, как его с ног до головы окатывает волной, перехлестнувшей через борт.  
Пока он отфыркивается и трясёт головой, разбрызгивая воду, Свэйди с хохотом убегает с палубы.  
– Никакого уважения, – жалуется Рэдди, выплёвывая намокшую сигарету.  
Пошарив по карманам, он достаёт из пачки новую и несколько раз безуспешно щёлкает перед ней зажигалкой.  
– Есть что-нибудь острое? – спрашивает Вону, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Ничего не спрашивая, Рэдди протягивает ему свой складной нож. Кончик острый, как раз как нужно, Вону прокалывает кожу на подушечке указательного пальца и ждёт, пока выступит капелька крови. Потом подносит палец поближе и улыбается, когда там вспыхивает язычок пламени. Выглядит, как большая странная спичка. Рэдди разевает рот, почти роняя сигарету, но собирается и торопливо прикуривает.  
– Прикольный фокус.  
– Развлекался таким, когда совсем скучно было, – признаётся Вону.  
– Больно же? – удивляется Рэдди.  
Приходится и ему рассказать про высокий болевой порог.  
– Слушай, а ты правда отрастил обратно кусок уха?  
– Ага.  
– Так ты может вообще бессмертный?  
– Не знаю. Но проверять не очень хочется.

  


* * *

  


Утром его зовут в рубку. Это определение Вону тоже знает из Википедии. Там, вопреки ожиданиям, нет огромного деревянного штурвала, зато есть куча каких-то приборов, панелей и датчиков. А ещё окна почти в половину стены, в которые не видно ничего, кроме моря и неба. Очень красиво.  
– Вы пираты, да? – с опаской спрашивает Вону тех самых двоих старших хёнов.  
Те переглядываются, улыбаясь.  
– Можно и так сказать, – отвечает тот, который приходил в фургон, Пало-хён, кажется.  
– Если тебе будет легче, никто из нас не мечтал стать криминальным элементом. Но, как ты мог заметить, наше правительство не слишком дружелюбно настроено к мутантам. Особенно к тем, которые не хотят им подчиняться или сидеть по загонам и лабораториям. Ну а мы не в восторге от такого расклада, – объясняет второй, чьего имени Вону точно не знает. Его голос знакомый, это он обещал утопить его, если подожжёт катер.  
– Расклад такой, – снова Пало-хён. – Мы дважды за сутки случайно прихватили тебя с собой, и, можешь поверить, в планах ничего подобного не было. Но в итоге ты очень выручил нас с Джиту. Мы бы, конечно, его подлатали, но точно не так быстро и надёжно, как ты. Так что он у тебя в долгу. Плюс, Рэдди со Свеем уже все уши прожужжали о том, какой ты забавный и полезный. С другой стороны, нельзя сказать, что нам нужен новый член команды, да и ты лет на десять младше наших самых мелких. Через четыре дня мы будем на одном острове, там довольно спокойно, и, если хочешь, можешь отправляться по своим делам – держать не будем. Но если вдруг решишь, что хочешь остаться, мы с Хакльберри тоже не против. Возможно, в том, что ты попал к нам, есть какой-то смысл. Подумай.  
Второй, видимо Хакльберри, кивает, соглашаясь.  
У Вону першит в горле и немного щиплет глаза. Не потому, что он до одури рад предложению остаться. А потому, что впервые за всю сознательную жизнь у него есть выбор, как этой своей жизнью распоряжаться. В голове сразу миллион мыслей и эмоций, он впервые осознаёт, что навсегда попрощался с лабораториями и впереди ждёт что-то неизведанное.  
Он давит из себя хриплое “спасибо”, кланяется и пятится к двери, обещая подумать.  
– Звать-то тебя как, Феникс? – спрашивает Пало-хён вдогонку.  
– Чо Вону, – горло перехватывает новый спазм. Чуть больше суток назад всем вокруг было совершенно плевать на его имя.  
Он, наконец, переступает порог и останавливается в коридоре, отдышаться.  
– Надеюсь, его не укачивает, – слышится бормотание Хакльберри.  
– Никак не можешь забыть, как Майкл два месяца блевал дальше, чем видел?  
– Ты сам ему это вспоминаешь при любом случае.  
– Я любя.  
– Я тоже.  
Они, конечно, пугающие, но может и не такие страшные злые пираты. К тому же, Вону нечего терять.


End file.
